brisa de otoño
by chibiatsuya
Summary: naru recuerda como conocio y los momentos que vivio con su amado hasta el dia de su muerte la de sasu . gomen soy un asco en los resumenes, pero denle una oportunidad a mi fic ¿si?


ola, la verdad es que soy nueva, y no se que mas decir, espero que les guste la historia y me digan si esta bien o no, por cierto, no tengo idea si clasifico bien o no , todavia no se me da bien hacer eso

los personajes pertenecen a , la historia no

_BRISA DE OTOÑO_

_Sentada frente el mar_

_Buscando a una estrella pasar_

_Las olas te dicen_

_Dame otra oportunidad_

Siempre, cuando quiero olvidar vengo al mar y observo el ir y venir de las olas, en ese baile hipnótico e infinito que ahoga mis penas, donde las estrellas silenciosamente le dan un consuelo a mi alma, el mar me arrulla con su sutil melodía, el viento cuentas historias desde el principio de los tiempos, donde el manto nocturno me acuna y me recuerda a ti, donde me permito al fin llorar y desahogar e dolor que oprime mi pecho, donde a fin puedo estar contigo…sin que tu estés aquí

_Llorando se abrazo fuerte_

_Al primer beso que le dio, _

_Un muñeco llora_

_Su sueño no se cumplio_

Un viento helado me hace encoger en busca de algo de calor y los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, esa noche hermosa donde la luna se mostraba en su máximo esplendor y las estrellas iluminaba el manto nocturno, lo vi sentado en una roca, por su rostro una fina lagrima se deslizaba, nunca fui de las personas que soporta ver a alguien llorar, así que me acerque para levantarle el ánimo, supe que a razón de tu llanto fue que tu ex novia sakura te engaño y luego te dejo, ese día comenzó nuestra amistad, nos convertimos en grandes amigos y luego de dos años nos convertimos en novios, fuimos muy felices, pero nada dura para siempre, cuando cumplíamos dos años de relación vino sakura e intento acecinarme, tú te interpusiste y la bala te dio a ti, lo último que te pude decir fue que ibas a ser padre, ese era tu regalo de aniversario, me regalaste una sonrisa y luego serraste los ojos para siempre. La verdad es que lo único que me mantiene en pie es nuestro pequeño, sakura está en prisión, pero quizás salga antes por buena conducta, aun no sé cómo le contare a nuestro pequeño lo que sucedió, porque no tiene a su padre

_Sus ojos se pieden lejos _

_Al primer dia que conocio_

_La luna me ha dicho_

_Que una estrella dio su voz_

A los diez años me exigió saber que haba sucedió con su padre, no sabía como contárselo, me dolió, jamás lo había visto derrumbarse de esa manera, y sé que odia la idea de que la acecina de su padre (sakura) este libre, solo estuvo tres años en prisión y luego salió por buen comportamiento. Ya es todo un hombre, tiene veinte años y va en la universidad, es muy esforzado y se parece mucho a ti, tiene una novia muy linda que vive con nosotros, ella se llama midori, es una muchacha muy esforzada, entro con una beca a la universidad, se nota que lo quiere mucho, espero que sean muy felices, tanto, como yo lo fui contigo

_Cuando las alas del amor_

_Rocen tus labios y una flor_

_Amanesca una mañana en tu habitacion_

Amaba cada despertar contigo, ese olor a chocolate que tenía tu cabello, esa piel de porcelana, tus brazos rodeando posesivamente mi cintura. Amaba acariciar tu cabello tan suave al tacto, esos ojos negros como la noche, tus manos que me recorrían descaradamente, esa media sonrisa de yo-soy-mejor-que-tu y ese carácter arrogante que a veces me hacía perder la cordura y querer lanzarte un puñetazo. Te extraño tanto, te extrañamos, pero sé que desde el cielo tu nos puedes ver… aun te amo tanto, como desearía verte otra ves

_En las entrañas una calida voz_

_No la dejes escapar est_a vez

Cada vez que veo a nuestro pequeño y a su novia, me recuerda tanto a nosotros, dandose muestras de cariño, sé que a veces el puede ser muy serio y recervado , pero con nosotros es algo mas expresivo… es tan igual a ti, que la unica diferencia es el color de ojos, lo quiero tanto a mi retoño, el fruto del gran amor que compartimos, pero soy feliz, por que él feliz

_Sentada frente al mar_

_Viendo a su estrella descansar_

_La brisa acarisia su carita de cristal_

_Cuando las alas del amor_

_Rocen tus labios y una flor_

_Amanezca una mañana en tu habitación_

He traido a nuestro hijo y a midori a conocer este lugar especial, aquí donde te conoci, no habia vuelto a este lugar desde tu muerte, creo que fue porque me dolia el saber que aunque venga miles de veces no te voy a volver a ver hay, sentado en una roca, esperandome…lo sé, seria muy tonto esperar que eso sucediese, por eso tenia miedo, pero por fin he vuelto, todo esta igual a la ultima vez, se que a ellos le a gustado este lugar, lo sé

_Si sientes muy dentro de ti_

_En las entrañas una calida voz_

_No la dejes escapar esta vez_

_No la dejes escapar esta vez_

_No no no no la dejes escapar_

_Escapar esta vez_

_No no no no no no_

_Es la brisa_

_Brisa de otoño_

los años pasan muy rapido, ahora nuestro pequeño y midori se casaron, tienen unos presiosos gemelos, un niño y una niña, son nuy felices y hace unos años se mudaron a su propia casa, que grande es este lugar solo para una persona, pero jamas dejaria esta casa, fue aquí donde vivimos, donde nos amamos, donde creamos los mas hermosos recuerdos…donde fuimos felices, aun te extraño, como me hubiera gustado que hubieses vivido todo esto conmigo, como una familia…

_es la brisa de otoño_

_no la dejes escapar esta vez…_

en el final del camino nos volveremos a ver, por fin estaremos juntos, por ahora solo eres uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos que tengo, la persona que me dio el regalo mas hermoso, a mi hijo, fuiste la persona que me enseño que era el amor…siempre viviras en mi corazon… siempre seras parte de mi…

_fin_

de verdad espero que les alla gustado, perdon si hay muchas faltas de ortografia, nos leemos


End file.
